A new world
by ht1336
Summary: Bella Swan is leaving her home to move to South Pacific boarding school. What will happen when she meets the school player Edward. Will he get her or will Edward just be another guy that Bella Swan has wrapped around her finger. Lots of drama.
1. Chapter 1

1**So im only doing this disclaimer and it goes for the entire story..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight bla bla bla...**

**Epov:**

I was walking to the lounge to meet up with everyone else before school started.

The lounge was a huge room everyone went to before school. Of course you could go anytime but I usually only went before school. It was actually pretty coll it had lots of couches flat screen t.v., games, computers well you get the point.

"EDDIE!" someone shouted from behind me. I internally cringed I loathed being called that. I turned around to see Lauren and Jessica walking towards me. They were both wearing short skirts, tight shirts that let little to the imagination, and high heels or as my sister Alice calls the "hooker heels".

I flashed them my best smile the one that supposedly "dazzled" people. It immediately turned into a smirk when they both went breathless and started power walking towards me. When they got to me the automatically started giggling and putting there hands all over me. I attached my arms around there waist and started walking again.

When I was about 20 feet away from the lounge I steeped away from them gave them both a kiss and walked in alone.

As soon as I stepped in I was greeted with "hey Edward" from several people. This was the life I was king of the school, everyone knew me, and I could have any girl I wanted well except for two Rosalie and Alice. I was fine with Alice I mean ew my sister as for Rosalie her lose.

I do wish she would go out with me though she is the prettiest girl at the school and has a killer body. I looked over to where they were usually sitting. Mt siblings Alice and Emmet were there along with one of my best friends Jasper Whitlock and then there was Rosalie Hale. Emmet and Rose were talking everyone knew they liked each other but they were both to blind to see it. If you told one the other liked them back they would automatically deny it. Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap as they had one of there moments.

"EDDIE POO!!" a shrill voice called out for me. Ugh it was Tanya the "queen bee" of the school. She thought I was hers yeah right but she was good when I needed her services for the night. I was just about to ask Tanya if she wanted to go somewhere more private when Jessica burst through the door with Lauren following her.

Everyone was silent as they both ran to Tanya well more like shuffled. Lauren and Jessica were Tanya's little followers.

"Tanya guess what!!" Jessica shouted.

Tanya looking curious motioned for them to continue.

"We have a new girl coming to the academy today she is the principles niece ." Jessica gushed.

"But that's not all" Lauren started.

"She is in our grade and she was "queen" of her old school and they say she is prettier then Rosalie!"

You could hear Rosalie scoff and mutter "yeah right" under her breathe.

Well that defiantly got my attention if she really was prettier then Rosalie then I had to have her she would be my next target.

"What's her name?" Tanya asked.

"Bella Swan." they replied at the same time.

The warning bell rang and we all made it to our classes most of us eager to meet the new girl.

I wonder if anyone has warned her about me.

I hope not cause I want Bella and what Edward Cullen wants Edward Cullen gets.

**So what do you think like it hate it??**

**I know it's short next chapter will be longer.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

1**So to clear some things up about bella** **she is really different in this story. She is really outgoing and confident. She is athletic and not clumsy at all, crazy in the good kind of way. She is extremely pretty Rosalie has nothing on her. Anyway on with the story.**

**Bpov:**

I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.

This is what I was chanting in my head as I looked at my best friends.

I was being forced to leave my home in Florida to move to an academy in California.

Raegen and Lily both stared at me with tears rolling down there cheeks as Chad, Derek, and Kyle completely ignored me. They refused to say goodbye cause according to them they would see me again. The only reason they were here is cause I threw a fit about them not coming.

I knew I would miss my flight if I stayed her any longer so I turned to Raegen and Lily and gave them both hugs. After I said bye to the boys which they did not return and made them promise to come see me I made my way to the plane.

As I boarded the plane I tried to think positive things about moving. I got to start over make new friends and it would be a change in scenery which I had been dying for anyway .

Even though there were those things I would miss my life, Florida was my home. I had a great life here I was the "it girl" of the school but I wasn't a snob or anything, I had tons of friends, strait A student, athletic and I was leaving it all behind.

I sighed and took out my ipod deciding to just listen to music the rest of the way.

Everything else passed in a blur and before I knew it I was walking to the office to see my uncle and get my packet.

There was no one in the halls and I couldn't decide if that was a blessing or a curse. The stupid cab driver dropped me off at the wrong end of the school so I was aimlessly wondering the halls trying to find the office without success.

The school was HUGE and the only thing I knew was that I was in the junior hallway which would be my grade.

I finally decided I would just go into one of the classes and ask for directions. I was reading the names on the door trying to find one that sounded friendly "Mrs. Collins let's give it a try." I mumbled aloud.

I took a deep breathe before walking in the classroom.

I went in quietly so no one noticed me yet and I took a quick look around the room almost everyone looked half asleep I guess I expected that since it was 8:15 in the morning and first period.

I noticed everyone was in nice clothes and felt out of place since I was wearing Black Ed Hardy sweat pants and a fitted white tank top but hey I woke up at 3 to go to the airport. The teacher was reading out of a literature book when BANG!

The door slammed close making my presence known there were several gasp around the room when they spotted me. The girls immediately started glaring and the guys stare at me with lust filled eyes. The teacher seemed stunned for a minute then smiled brightly at me "Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Um I trying to find my way to the office im new and completely lost." I admitted with a giggle. The teacher laughed and proceeded to give me the direction. After that the office was easy to find and I felt dumb since it was two hallways down.

As soon as I walked in my uncle picked me up in a hug when he put me down he gave me my packet and started explaining everything.

I would be staying in Meyer hall room 112 on the 2nd floor. I would have two roommates the room was the biggest one in Meyer hall. Just when he was about to start explaining the classes which I was dreading he had to go to a meeting.

"Well I have to go so you just go to your dorm and get settled all your stuff is already there." he explained.

I gave him a hug and one last wave then made my way to my dorm to unpack. When I made it to the dorm I was shocked. It was like and mini apartment there was a living room and a little kitchen. On the right there was a small hallway leading to 3 doors. Two of the doors had pictures and stuff hanging up but I didn't bother to look. I opened the door to what I assumed was my room and gasped. It was perfect the color scheme was royal blue and white. I was in love with it I saw two sets of doors in the room and curiously went to them. The first one was a huge master bathroom but it connected to one of the other rooms. I went back in my room and went in the other door it was a huge closet almost as big as the room.

I squealed and turned on the radio letting flirt by the pussycat dolls blare through the speaker. Well I hope this will be and interesting year I thought.

_A couple hours later_.

Finally I finished unpacking and getting dresses since I had nothing better to do I would go to lunch and the second half of school.

I had just finished getting ready I had on a hollister mini shirt with a purple v-neck tank top from wet seal and black pumps. For accessories I had a purple bracelet, heart necklace, and a purple clip that looked like a bow to keep the hair out of my eyes. I went light on make up putting on a little bit of eye liner and a light pink lip gloss I have to say I looked pretty hot.

Right when I finished striating my hair I heard the door to the dorm open and voices. I decided to introduce myself since these were my roommates and walked into the living room.

There were 2 girls and 1 guy one of the girls was short and extremely tiny with ink black air pointed in all different directions and she had grayish-green eyes. She looked like a pixie I actually thought about throwing her out the window to see if you could fly but decided against I don't want to be enemies with my roommate.

The other girl was tall with a body to die for she had long blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders and ice blue eyes. The boy was tall and had honey blonde hair he had muscles but not to much and bright blue eyes.

They were in the middle of what seemed like arguing the pixie as I named her wanted to go shopping while blondie and mystery man did not. I cleared my throat and there gazes snapped to me and they just stared.

"Um hi im Bella I guess im your roommate." I said uncertain.

All I saw was a streak of white and black before I hit the ground with the pixie girl hugging me.

"Omg you're the new girl im just so excited do you like shopping cause I love shopping oh gosh were all going to be best friends this is going to be so much fun!!" she yelled.

I giggled at her enthusiasm when blondie stepped in to save me.

"Alice let her breath." "Hi im Rosalie but you can call me Rose."

I smiled up at her as she helped me off the ground and turned to Alice giving her my best smile and reaching down for a hug. Then I stepped over and gave Rose a hug.

We began making plans about shopping sometime when someone cleared their throat. "Im Jasper Rosalie's twin and Alice's boyfriend" the mystery boy told me offering a hand to shake.

I shook his hand and smiled I was doing a lot of that lately maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all I thought.

Since they were all having their free period we just hung out and learned more about each other. I found out that Alice had two brothers Edward and Emmet and by the way Rosalie practically swooned at the mention of Emmet I had a suspicion she liked him.

By the end of their free period we were all best friends and acting as if we knew each other our whole lives. Alice and Rose were amazing I was so glad I have them as roommates. Jasper was cool to but he was very laid back. Not the crazy in a good way like Rose and Alice. The whole period was really fun especially when Alice, Rose, and I danced around the room singing spice girls songs into hairbrushes. They eventually had to leave but I promised them I would meet them at lunch which was at 12:50 so it was only an hour away.

So I mainly just lounged around wasting time for the hour. I practically ran out the door when the lunch bell rang. I was halfway out of the building when I realized I had forget my purse, binder, and cell phone which I kinda needed.

I laughed at myself receiving a look from the dorm receptionist and ran back up to the room. I picked out a purse with a flower design and the colors were black and white. I quickly stuffed my ipod, cell phone, and anything else I would need in it grabbed my binder and walked out the door.

I was already 10 minutes late not that it mattered anyway when I finally got to the cafeteria I took a couple of deep breaths then walked in.

As soon as I walked through the door the whole cafeteria turned silent. Then I heard lost of whispers ranging from "she's hot" or "who does she think she is."

I scanned the cafeteria and spotted Jasper he turned when he saw me he waved me over. All the guys at his table gawked at him it was actually a funny sight. I glided over to the table and sat on Jasper's knee. This made him get weird looks from everyone even people at different tables. I heard one girl ask "Wasn't he dating Alice?"

"Hey jasper were are Alice and Rose?" I asked.

He laughed and told me they would be here a little later then planned since they didn't finish their tests.

I looked around the table and noticed they were all jocks.

"Who are you friend's?" I asked Jasper with a smile.

"Oh he pointed out the guys as he called their names Chase, Bryan, Alex, Tommy, Mike, Tyler and a few other's. The last one he pointed to was Emmet I knew this was Alice brother but they looked nothing alike.

While Alice was tiny to the max Emmet was huge! He had intimidating muscles but his grin gave him away he reminded me of a giant teddy bear. He had a mess of brown hair and light brown eyes I looked around the table and found everyone looking at me waiting for a response the whole cafeteria was listening to.

So I did what I wanted to say as soon as I saw Emmet I looked directly at him and said "So...you're the fat one." the whole table burst into laughter including Emmet who then decided to act like he was hurt.

He looked at me with mock hurt and said "I am truly hurt I can't help it I'm a growing boy."

I smiled at him and introduce myself "I'm Bella" I replied why shaking his hand.

Just then Alice and Rose stormed in looking extremely pissed with a guy no wait Greek god following them looking amused. The Greek god had bronze hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed and he had bright green eyes.

I then noticed all the girls trying to get his attention and he noticed to and winked at a lot of them. Oh I see I thought to myself he is a player. Well im not talking to him now I hate player the way they treat girls disgust me.

They walked up to the table.

"Bella!" Alice yelled in mock anger. "What are you doing in my boyfriend's lap?"

"Looks like Alice has some competition." Rosalie said in a sing song voice.

I grinned and replied with "Rose is right me and Jasper are secretly together now." while wrapping my arms around his neck and then started playing with his hair.

"I was just telling him how sexy his hair was." I continued.

By now Jasper was laughing and so was Alice and Rose.

Alice rolled her eyes and sat on the other knee "I guess I can share at the moment." she said while grinning.

I looked up to see the guy that was with Alice and Rose smirking at me. I felt anger coarse through me how dare he smirk at me! Does he just think I will fall for him just like that I don't think so!

"Well who do we have here?" he asked looking at me.

"Bella." I answered in a bored tone he was not getting a reaction out of me.

"Im Edward cullen." he replied while checking me out ugh pig.

"That's nice well im starving so Alice rose lets go." I said smiling at them. "Bye Jasper bye muscles" I waved at Jasper and Emmet while the table chuckled.

"Wait why don't all three of you sit here?" jasper asked. I sighed and looked at Alice and Rose for an answer. They shrugged and we all responded "sure." at the same time.

Well I was going to have lunch at the same table as the player Edward Cullen what possibly could go wrong?


End file.
